My Past Life!
by ElenaDamonSalvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Elena is a happy girl. Her life is perfect with no worries. when her life takes turn for he worst what is she supposed to do? All she remembers from her past life is a certain blue-eyed stranger. What happens when he shows up in her life leaving her more confused. is it what she thinks? reincarnation?
1. Chapter 1

Startled by her worst nightmare.. She woke up taking deep breathes , her hands were clammy and droplets of sweats trickled down her heart shaped face. Her features were close to perfect a heart shaped face.. Sun kissed olive skin.. Coupled with beautiful chocolate eyes, and her brunette hair till the midst of her back .

Her eyes were wide and her brain was still processing with the horrid nightmare she just had. She calmed her self down and took a look at the window the sun was just starting to rise. She didn't plan on going back to sleep with the fear that she'll have to face the nightmare again. So helplessly she got up and started her daily schedule. After her quick shower, she got dressed, all ready for her High School .

'' Elena! '' her mom called from the living room

'' Just a second, Mom '' she replied back. Her voice high pitched, sweet.. Mostly to which people would term ' pleasant '

Rushing down her stairs. She made her way to the living room.

'' Good Morning ,Mom'' she said with a pleasant smile.

'' Good Morning , honey. Caroline just called, she wanted to know if you can visit her today before school. She was talking about some loopy project you guys working on '' her mom informed her with a goofy grin.

'' Thanks Ma! I'll just stop by her before school, see you later Ma''she said.

Elena Gilbert : Age: 17. Daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Sibling: Jeremy Gilbert(younger brother)

Her life until now is what we'd term a life of a normal teen. She knew and had a strong feeling about the horrid nightmares she has. It has to have a connection with her present life. Just to her surprise she was unknown to the ideology her life was taking a turn to.

The girl in her dreams had an uncanny resemblance to her. The same chocolate eyes , brunette hair , sun kissed olive skin. More to her curiosity the girl was named Katherine. She was without a doubt herself but the name didn't belong to her , that left her with bundle of riddles to solve out.

The dreams had started after her 17th birthday. Its been Two months now.. And the dreams get more intense and worst day by day. She refuses to share it with anyone , with the fear of looking insane to her parents of friends.

Walking to her friend's house , she couldn't help but recall the menace.

The girl she assumed to be herself was running fast struggling to catch her breath , due to long hours from the run. All of a sudden she tripped on what looked like a corpse covered in a white cloth. She couldn't help but panic at the sight on front of her.. It was indeed and without a doubt a person dead in front of her. She let a ear piercing cry escape from her.. Panic set in her within seconds she knew she had to try to save herself. With collecting all the might she had.. She stood and started running again. To her it felt like the run was never ending.. It felt like hours to her but were just mere minutes. Dashed into a strong chest she took in the appearance of the man standing in front of her.  
The man seemed to be in his mid 20's. Pale white skin with a rare shade of blue eyes. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. Only to her relaxation, she calmed down cause she knew , now she was safe. With the thoughts still going on in her mind .. The man in front of her burst into flames. Throttled by what just happened.. Her only safety her only underlying faith vanished. She was in the middle of nowhere, helpless , distraught!

Her dream to her was more than real. The helpless feeling, the feeling of pain, agony was felt by her, despite of the fact that it was just a dream. She couldn't cope.. She knew she needed to share it with someone but she couldn't. It was now her living nightmare.

With steady walking she reached her friend's house.

'' Caroline!'' She yelled while standing on the porch.

She yelled again. After getting no reply.. She decided to just barge in. With a twist she opened the door and started walking in. It took her a moment to take in the sight before her. There were pools of blood on the floor and panic started seeping in her. She rushed upstairs to look for her friend. Her friend was sleeping soundly on her bed. Confused Elena, approached her. Startled by the sudden touch her friend jumped from the bed.. Before realizing.

''Hey ! Relax , its me Elena'' she said with a worried look.

'' GOD! You just scared the crap out of me '' Caroline giggled.

'' Are you okay? What's all the blood in the living room ? '' She asked with a grimace.

'' What blood?'' Caroline asked, with a dumbfounded face.

With that Caroline rushed down to check in the info she just got.

'' Seriously , Elena.. Its not funny '' she heard Caroline calling from the bottom of the stairs.

She rushed down to see...Nothing. The pools of blood she saw on the floor. It seemed they never existed.

"Oh, we have a blood mystery!" She heard Caroline laughing.

" Its not funny , Care!. i swear i saw it" she said with a thick gulp in her throat.

"Snap out of it Elena. You're day dreaming " she said trying to soothe her friend .

And the reality hit her like a slap on the face. ' Dream ' she heard her saying. The blood pools were similar to the one's she saw in her dream. But that's nearly impossible she thought to herself. She wasn't hallucinating she knew she saw it and believed it. Her dreams were affecting her real life .. She made up her mind to get to the root of it. She wasn't going to let her life be ruined by some piece of dream.

" Elena, there?" she was snapped out of her thought's by Caroline.

" Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

" Yeah , I'm fine" she mumbled.

" Yeah you better ! We have somewhere to be " the blonde said.

During the mid break of her school. She sneaked away from her friends , and rushed to the library.

Choosing to start with the little knowledge she had from her dream she inquired the librarian for what she was looking for. At first the librarian gave Elena a suspicious look.. But readily gave her the info about the particular book she was looking for. With fast steps she made her way to the section and got the book . It wasn't hard to place the book. It was a old dusty maroon book. She had a feeling that the book was left there for her. Gushing the thoughts out of her mind, she took the book. She didn't plan on reading it then and just decided to take the book with her home.

After an another never ending day at school. It was finally over. The curiosity took her over. After she reached her house .. She made a haste to her bedroom. Locking it behind her she removed the book from her bag and kept it on the study for reading. After acquiring a comfortable posture she tried opening the book. To her it felt like the book was latched close.. She tried hard , but the book wouldn't open. Deciding to give a final try, she tried opening it again. The impact of her force gave her a slight paper cut on the finger, blood droplets from her finger fell on the book and like a magic spell being said, the book opened. She did find it suspicious but ignored it. Her eyes wide with horror when she took in the first page of the book.

She gasped at the sight in front of her. The very first page of the book had a photo of herself. The only difference was the hair and the 80's gown. Below the photo had her name written in Italics  
' Katherine Pierce'

Realizing that the name was the similar one to the her dream, she was confused. A trail of new thoughts were added to her mind. She was now even more curious the know about the mystery behind the uncanny resemblance between herh and the girl Katherine.

Its was a lot to take in for her. She was.. Scared. In 17 years of her life she'd never been scared of anything. As being said there's always a first time. she couldn't give the topic another thought, so she eventually thought of reading the book further without any ado.

She went through the pages and she was more and more confused. The book in short had the biography of the Princess Katherine Pierce. She was the princess of Mystic Falls,Virginia. She had the same birth date on which Elena was born. Through the biography she came to knew that the Princess was mysteriously killed on her 17th Birthday.

Before Elena could get more information about how she was killed.. The pages from 68 to 75 were missing. She felt overwhelmed , how close she was to discover the reason behind her nightmares & now she couldn't . She decided on retiring for the night and visiting the place where the princess lived. She knew where it was. It was near the graveyard of Mystic Falls.

She couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about how her life was becoming a jeopardy. At last when she finally decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep, she took a glance at her clock its was 2:00 AM. Without giving the idea a second thought , she got up and decided to visit the place right now. She knew it was risky , but she couldn't bare another nightmare.

With stealthy steps, she snuck out of her house. Without letting her mom and dad know about it. The graveyard was about a 15 minutes walk from her house. When she saw the dead quite road , she regretted her decision on coming out late this night. She thought of heading back, and that early morning it would be more safer. She took a de-tour to her house. As she began walking, out of nowhere she felt a presence of a hand on her shoulder. She gasped in horror and her blood ran cold . With all the courage she turned to look at the figure behind her .

As she did , she found her self getting lost in those beautiful mesmerizing blue orbs. Raven- Black hair , Pale white skin.

" Katherine!" said the man, in his pleasant voice.

"I'm .. I'm.. Not Katherine" Elena stammered.

His face twitched in confusion. Before he could say anything , a gush of strong wind came by, and the man in front of her .. Fainted.

She panicked , she bent down to help the unconscious man in front of her. She turned around looking for someone to help, didn't find anyone. Looking back again at the place where he fainted, she found Nothing. The man that just fainted in front of her .. vanished.

The next morning, she woke up in her own bed. She couldn't recall, how'd she reach here? Who brought her home back? What happened after the man fainted ?was it a dream? She tired hard to remember anything , but it was all blank.

Thinking about all of these things, she realized she was crying. Elena Gilbert was having a breakdown. She cursed her living , every single thing she was going through. But she knew crying wouldn't let her anywhere. She had to figure this out for herself.

With a new will & determination, she got up to get ready for school.~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:_ Do we know each other?_

**A/N: Thank you all whoever has added my story to their favorites and alerts. I've been reading fanfictions for months and now I've decided to have one of my own. The chapters may have some mistakes but please bear with me. You guys are wonderful. Here's chapter 2.**  
**- EDS.**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Good morning Elena" Her mom greeted her with a smile.

"Elena?" Her mom asked again after getting no reply.

"Yeah mom?"She replied snapping out of her thoughts.

"What is it honey? You look pale? Are you sick?" Her mom asked worry written over her face.

"No mom. I'm fine" she replied. "I'll see you later"

* * *

"Hey Elena! Did you see the new hottie? i mean he's like some Greek God" Caroline asked.

"Who he caro?" Elena asked bored popping a fry in her mouth.

"His name is something like Damien or Doman or something like that. i don't know exactly" she shrugged.

"Damon" Elena said.

"Yeah Damon. Wait, how did you know?" She asked.

" Know what?" Elena asked.

"You know, 'Damon'" she asked  
"Did you already meet him?" She asked curious.

"Who's Damon?" Elena asked confused.

" Are you even listening to me?" She asked.

" Yeah i am " she replied

"Oh really? Tell me then. What was i saying?" She asked raising a brow.

"About some new hottie" Elena shrugged. " What's new in that?" She asked.

"You just said his name. I thought you know him"

"No, i did not" Elena confirmed.

"Yes you did" she argued.

"Did not" she replied.

"Did too, are you insane? Or are you trying to make me look insane?" She asked.

"i don't even know him Caro.. How will i know his name?"She asked.

"Okay whatever, I'll see you later at my place? Get ready together for the party at Matt's?" She asked.

"Sure" she smiled " I'll get Bonnie too"

" Yeah, see ya later" she smiled.

She was looking through the book again after Caroline went. To get some new piece of information.

Someone pulled the chair on which Caroline was sitting moments ago. She looked up to see either Bonnie or Matt but, was shocked when she met those ocean blue eyes. He was smirking back at her. She recognized him from her dream from that night at the street. "Katherine" he said.

"I'm not Katherine" she said suddenly.

" Who said you are?" Damon asked confused.

" Am i what?" She asked. What did she just said?

" Nothing " he smirked.  
"Damon.. Damon Salvatore" he extended his hand.

"Oh yeah" she said. " i mean I'm Elena Gilbert" she replied returning the gesture.

The moment their hands touched a sudden flash of memory struck her.

She was in an 80's gown and the surrounding seemed like a party, a ball party.

"Damon Salvatore" said the man in front of her with the similar smirk.

"May i have the pleasure of a dance with the Princess?"He asked politely.

"Yes you may" she replied already attracted to the man in front of her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

The moment she snapped out of the memory she saw the same confused expression on his face as hers. Did he experienced the same thing? She asked herself. Did he felt that too? Did he?

"I'm sorry .. i just" he started. " But before he could complete his sentence something interrupted them more like someone.

"Damon?" The man asked. "What are you doing here?"

Elena noticed the man, he had emerald like eyes and sandy blonde hair. Directing his attention towards her , he smiled.

"Stefan Salvatore" he said. " And you are..? " He asked.

"Oh.. Um.. Elena Gilbert" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Elena" he smiled. " Is my brother bothering you?" He asked.

"Huh?.. Oh .. No" she replied.

"Common Stefan, you make me look like some Psychotic Killer. i was just introducing myself to Elena" he interrupted rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure you are" Stefan replied.

"I'm just making friends. Aren't i Elena?" He winked at her.

His action had an effect and her and she had to look away to hide the blush.

"Yeah.. " She replied dumbly.

But her mind was redirected to the memory she just had. What was that? Where was she? And who is this guy in front of her? She just met him few minutes ago but to her it seems like she knows him like forever.

* * *

DPOV.

Mystic Falls. He thought he had to shift here from NY cause of his mother's transfer. The town the name had a weird warm familiar feeling to him. The one like he knows this place. That he has a connection to this place.

When they entered the town. The sign read Mystic Falls.

Just then a sudden memory hit him. He was in a carriage and he saw the same sign.

"Mystic Falls" he said out loud.

Just then he snapped out of it. What was it? A Deja Vu sort of feeling?

But he ignored it. He had never been to mystic falls. This was his first time to the place. But then why did the town felt like home?

"Take a left from here" he told to the driver.

"How do you know the directions?" Stefan asked confused.

"i don't know" Damon replied.  
"Sixth Sense you know" he said with a smirk

Stefan replied rolling his eyes."Whatever"

Don't get him wrong. He loved his baby bro. But what more he loved was getting his brother irritated. It satisfied him a lot. A roll of his brothers eyes was like a tonic for him to happily start the day.

* * *

"Damon" Stefan yelled from downstairs." Common,quick. We don't want to be late for school. Its our first day"

"i still have to take a shower" he yelled back.

"What? This late?" Stefan asked annoyed. " Why didn't you do it early!?" he yelled again.

when he saw his brother coming down the stairs. He rolled his eyes, again. His brother was never going to stop shitting with his head. Damon of course knew that Stefan loved to be punctual, honest, in short Saint. But it was his weapon , master one to use for annoying him.

"You're an ass" Stefan muttered.

"Good Morning to you baby bro" Damon smirked.

* * *

The first day at the school had been pleasant. Damon noticed that the town's people were sweet and welcoming.

All the girls were drooling over him. They did what? Oh, nothing. The girls just added fuel to his burning ego already. Just then his eyes caught sight of a girl sitting o a table alone reading. Although she wasn't looking at him he could tell she was beautiful. Her long brown locks shaped her face beautifully. She was sitting but he could tell she had curves and at the right places. He was attracted to her like a magnet to iron. He didn't even notice when that he had started walking towards her.  
But she didn't look up to acknowledge him. So he pulled the chair beside her. And the moment she looked at him with those hazel brown doe eyes. A memory hit him.

"I'm Princess, Princess Katherine" she smiled and her doe eyes twinkled.

"Katherine" he said out loud.

"I'm not Katherine" she said confusion written all over her face. Did he just said that loud?

"Who said you are?" He asked confused.

"Am i what?" She asked.

He was confused the memory hits. The deja vu feeling was just in his head he assured and let the matter go.

" Nothing " he smirked returning to his cocky attitude  
"Damon.. Damon Salvatore" he extended his hand.

"Oh yeah" she said. " i mean I'm Elena Gilbert" she replied returning the gesture.

The moment their hands touched a sudden flash of memory struck him.

He was in a party. When he saw him. She looked beautiful. Like an angel. He couldn't help himself and introduced himself.

"Damon Salvatore" he said smiling.

"I'm Princess, Princess Katherine" she smiled and her doe eyes twinkled.

This is the princess he thought. Well the praises weren't wrong when they said she was beautiful. He couldn't help but agree with the people.

"May i have the pleasure of a dance with the Princess?"He then asked politely but a little nervous.

"Yes you may" she replied with a smile.

He snapped out of the memory and noticed Katherine with a confused expression on her face. No he told himself its Elena he corrected not Katherine. Man he was loosing his mind. Did she felt it too?Breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry.. i just" he started just what? Hey I'm sorry i just had a vision about you! Did you too? Yeah great move Salvatore, he told himself. Just then they were interrupted by Stefan. He gave him enough time to compose himself. But he could see the smiles he was giving his Elena. He was obviously attracted to her as well. Wait, since when did she became his Elena?And then Saint Stefan started his stupid bickering making him look like a villain, again. Winking at her made her blush. His heart swelled at the reaction. It felt like he kows her since a very long time. Does he?

**A/N: Ta-dah.. Here's chapter 2. Please let me know what you guys think. Leave me a review! And chapter 3 is already done.**

**Follow me on twitter : delovefic**

**Review!**

**-EDS**


	3. Chapter 3: Reincarnation

**Chapter 3: Reincarnation.**

**A/N: thanks again for all the follows/favorites/reviews , keep them coming i appreciate every single thing. Here's chapter 3(A long one)**

**- EDS**

Chapter 3:

At the library..

"Um.. excuse me?" Elena asked the new librarian.

"Yes?" She replied a bit harshly.

"I was wondering, about where is Jane? The old librarian" she asked ignoring the harsh reply.

" She doesn't works here anymore" the librarian replied disinterested.

"What do you mean,' she doesn't works here anymore'?" She asked confused.

"Left the job i guess" she shrugged. But before Elena could open her mouth to say anything she was cut off by the librarian."listen whoever you are. I'm kind of in the middle of something and you're disturbing me" she said rudely.

Elena turned around ignoring the woman. But now who will tell her about the missing pages of the book? Where is she supposed to find the answers to her questions? Damn! She groaned inwardly.

She decided on leaving the thought for a little while and get ready for her next class.  
History: well that's not supposed to suck she thought.

* * *

Elena took her seat to the left of Caroline. There were still 5 minutes for the bell to ring.

"Did you heard about the new professor?" Caroline asked Elena.

"What new professor?" Elena asked.

"You know are new 'history' Professor" Caroline informed.

"No, what happened to Mr. Saltzman?" Elena asked confused.

"Well that's the point you know" Caroline shrugged. "No one actually knows" she said.

"Oh" was all Elena could reply just then she spotted Damon 2 seats ahead of her. When he caught her looking at him , he smirked and mouthed a 'hey'. And Elena just simply replied by smiling desperately trying not to make a fool of herself. Just then the bell rang.

A tall man with grey eyes and blonde hair entered the classroom.

"Good Morning students" The man said." I'm Prof. Phil Wilson and i will be teaching you history for the rest of the semester" he said smiling.

" And as today is my 1st lecture. We'll be off subject just for a little while and discuss about a certain topic" he started.  
"So.. Can someone here tell me what does 'Reincarnation' means?" The professor asked.  
" The girl at the last.. What's your name?" He asked.

"Kristen" she replied.

"Well, Ms. Kristen can you tell us about Reincarnation?" He asked.

"Reincarnation means.." She started searching for the right words "It means rebirth of a soul in a new body " she explained.

"Right.. Thank you Kristen" He replied taking a seat at the table twirling a pen in his hand.

"Who would believe on such a lost cause topic?" Tyler scoffed disturbing the class.

" Well obviously, when you'll believe on a term like this in a Century like this.. People will probably term you insane or even worse, admit you to a hospital am i right Mr.?" He asked

"Tyler" he said confidently.

"Tyler" he repeated " Yeah i mean of course there is no proof that such a thing really happens. But let me ask you one thing.. has anyone yet proved that something like this does not exist?" He asked directing his stone cold glare towards Tyler.

"Anyone?" He asked his class.  
"No one" he said after getting no replies.

"Let me tell you more about this topic" he said."A thing like Reincarnation takes place when, a task a work you desired to complete in your past life is interrupted or left undone due to some problems" he said.

"What type of problems?" Elena asked clearly interested in the topic.

"Like 'Death' maybe" he shrugged. " Why maybe, obviously" he added.

"Either it could be that reason or a curse " he said now completely directing his attention to Elena , smiling.

Elena shivered at the way he looked at her. Though he was smiling at her , his eyes somehow told a different story. Something about that look seemed familiar to her. Like she knows that look, those eyes, and she definitely didn't get a good vibe from that look.

"Let me tell you about an another interesting fact about this thing. Reincarnation probably takes place in pairs , to be more precise like lovers or SOUL mates maybe" he added emphasizing on the word soul mates.

"Why lovers or soul mates?" someone asked.

"Well, because of the love of course. Forbidden love." He said glaring at Damon this time.

"Soul mates always try to look a way to stay in their partners life, if the love is forbidden. And if they fail, that means die.. And by death i mean not a natural death. Then they reborn, at different places , at different time, maybe" he added.

"But at a certain point of time they will find their way back into the life of their love, knowingly or unknowingly" he said " The forbidden love is the ' curse' and if they find a way to break the curse. It will end their suffering" he added.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well goodbye students ,I'll see you all tomorrow" he said.

"Caro.." Elena called for Caroline who probably dozed off to sleep in the middle of the lecture.

"Yeah... I'm listening " she replied suddenly opening her eyes and trying to look attentive.

"The lecture's over " Elena told her rolling her eyes.

"Oh" Caroline said getting up.

"Common we gotta leave" Elena told her.

They both walked towards their locker when Elena finally broke the silence.

"Do you think its real? " She asked her blonde friend.

"What is real?" She asked Elena.

"You know the whole Reincarnation stuff" she shrugged trying to look the least bit interested.

"i don't think so" Caroline replied. " i practically dozed when he started something like a curse or voodoo " she said shoving her books in her locker.

"Yeah.." Elena asked clearly thinking about the topic. Maybe she could get some more knowledge about this topic if she asks him about it. Maybe it has some kind of a link to her. She was snapped from her thoughts by Caroline.

"Earth to Elena" she said waving her hand in front of her.

"Huh? Yeah.. I'm sorry i was just thinking something" Elena told her.

"Sweety, is everything all right?" Caroline asked genuinely concerned about her friend." You be a lot distant lately.. You know you can tell me anything right? " She asked placing a soothing hand on Elena's shoulder.

"Yeah care.. Don't worry" She said "lack of sleep" she made an excuse which Caroline didn't seem to buy, but still decided on not pushing the topic further.

"Okay " she said. " So, at my place at 6? " She asked.

"Yeah sure" Elena replied giving Caroline a brief hug, a much needed hug for her sanity she thought.

"So how are you going home?" Caroline asked" want me to ride you home?" She asked.

"No , its okay care" Elena said." I'll just walk"

"Okay" Caroline said. And left Elena walking towards her car.

* * *

Elena started walking towards her house which was at a 15 minute time walk from her school. It gave her enough time to clear her head. Maybe whatever she was thinking was too much ado about nothing. Maybe those flashes those nightmares were just her sub conscious mind playing with her. Maybe she was letting herself think too much. She stopped when she felt that someone was following her. She turned around but saw no one. So she continued walking.. Just then a cold breeze went past her and she shivered. She turned around again... and after that everything went black.

* * *

(dream)

"you know i love you" the man cried in front of her.

"Get away from me please" she cried" let me go "

"Katherine, my love, don't cry, you know I'll never hurt you. You know how much i love you. GOD! DON'T CRY" he punched into the wall she sat leaning on with her hands and legs tied.

"If you love me you'll let me go" she tried to show that she wasn't afraid of him.

"You know that's the thing love. i can't" he said bitterly.  
" The moment i leave you, you'll go running back to him" he said out loud but more to himself.

"You...y.. Yu.. You.. Can trust me" she stammered sobbing.

He paused and looked at her.  
His long hair covering his whole face making it difficult for her to make out his face.

"i love you" he said with a mixture of hurt and anger." Say you love me" he demanded.

"i.. " She stammered.

"SAY IT " he yelled.

No reply.

Slap.

"Oh I'm so sorry Katherine" the mad said " i didn't mean to hurt you " he said crying.

"You should understand I'm doing this for both of us" he said Cupping her face in his hands. " i did so many things for you. i became a killer for you. FOR YOU! " He yelled.

"You didn't kill them?" She asked disbelieving his words.

He let out a cruel laugh and a sob at the same time.

"I'm sorry! But it was for our best" he stood up pacing around the room. " It was for our future" he told her coming to sit near her again. To his action she shifted further at the side avoiding his touch.

He forcefully turned her face at him with his hand. Disgust written all over her face.

"I Hate You!" She exclaimed.

He banged her head on the wall. And she fainted.

Elena woke up with a gasp. Droplets of sweat trickled down her face. She fought hard to regain her breath. It took her a moment to realize her surroundings. Where was she? This was not her room? There was a throbbing headache as she tried to remember her last memory before fainting.

She tried to stand up. The sudden action made her giddy , she lost her balance and was about to fall when a pair of strong arms supported her. She opened her eyes to look at the person and met those icy blue eyes.

"Damon.." She said weakly.

"Elena you need to rest" he told her concerned.

She sat on the bed. And after regaining her consciousness. He offered her a glass of water which she gladly accepted gulping down the water quick she felt better.

"What happened Damon? Where are we?" She asked confused.

"We're at my place" he told her.

"What am i doing here? How did i get here?" She asked trying to stand again.

"Here let me help you" he stood up taking one of her hand in his and placing the other hand on her lower back.

She caught her head with the free hand her cause of the terrible headache.

"How did i came here?The last thing i know ... Was that i was walking home" she frowned.

" I spotted you near a tree Elena" he told her." You fainted. I didn't knew your house so i brought you here" he informed her.

Elena's frown deepened. Why did she faint ? She remember someone following her. And after that... Nothing.

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon asked her.

"Huh? Yeah.. Thanks Damon" she smiled " but i need to go home" she told him.

"Do you want me to ride you home?" He offered.

"Umm.. If its okay with you" she said.

"Common" he walked her carefully to his car.

The car ride to her home was silent. And both of them didn't make any efforts to break it either.

"Thank you ,Damon" she said gratefully.

"It's okay Elena" he told her smiling.

"Goodbye Damon" she smiled back.

"Goodbye" he told her.

* * *

DPOV.

Woah. He thought leaving from the history class. The Prof. Guy was surely some psycho he thought. Why was he glaring at me like i killed someone. He shrugged letting go of the thought. As if he cared?

He searched for Stefan and even waited for like 10 minutes. That's it.. He thought angrily. He wasn't going to wait anymore. He hopped into the car started the engine and took off for his home. He was whistling seeing trees and building pass by. He saw someone lying on the floor beside a tree. He furrowed his brows when he stopped the car to confirm his suspicions. He jumped out of the car and approached the tree. The person or more like a lady was lying on the ground with her face to the opposite direction. When he rolled the body his eyes widened in horror. Holy Shit

"Elena" he shook her. He looked at her body trying to find some injury or something.

"Elena" he shook her again. Damn! What was he supposed to do now? There was no one around. He didn't know her place. He couldn't leave her here either. So he finally decided on taking her at his house. He picked her unconscious body and drove to his place , fast!

Luckily his mom was at work and Stefan was MIA. So he took her to his room and placed her on his bed.

"Elena" he tried waking her up again.

She mumbled something but he couldn't understand a word. Water he thought. It should do the work he told himself. He went down to the kitchen to get her some water. He had checked her breathing she was alive. There weren't any injuries so maybe she just fainted he thought. He could not let his mind think something worst.

When he entered the room he saw her attempt to stand but failed miserably. He quickly went to her side and supported her.

"Damon.." His heart skipped a beat at her weak voice

"Elena you need to rest" he told her concerned.

After giving her the glass of water. She tried standing up again. Why can't she just lay down he thought angrily. He was about to tell her.. But he realized it was not his place so instead he just helped her standing. Just then a similar flash bolted and he caught sight of a memory again.

He held Katherine in his arms one hand supporting her back and the other hand in her hand he helped her in walking. She was crying miserably.

"Shh.. Katherine" he told her trying to calm her down" I'll set everything okay" he assured her.

"Damon he.. " She cried again

"Its okay I'll find a way to get us out of here. And then i won't even let his shadow wander around you" he assured her.

Damon snapped out of it quick. Offering Elena a ride home. He drove her to her house. After she left , he sat a moment in his car still processing the memory. What was happening to him? He had to find out.

**A/N: your views, ideas, appreciation, negative or positive both are needed.**

**Follow me at twitter: delovefic**

**Leave a review!**

**-EDS**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous?

**Chapter 4: Jealous?**

**A/N: Hey! so it's me again. This fast update is for Debbie1686, your review made me smile and it urged me to upload faster :)**

**so here's chapter 4**

**-EDS.**

Chapter 4:

"Hey Elena, are you fine?you look a little pale " Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied.

They knocked on Caroline's door. She opened it a moment later smiling broadly.

"Hey Elena, Hey Bonnie" she greeted.

"Hi.. " Bonnie smiled.

"Come on, in" she said.

All the three girls talked about everything and nothing at all. Elena kept all her thoughts aside, she already had enough of the drama lately in her life. Fainting and then being saved by an incredibly handsome guy. Not that she minded.. Eh, these thoughts can leave , thank you very much. She will let go and enjoy the evening.

The girls started getting ready Caroline wore a full sleeve red dress puffy on shoulders that rested mid thigh, With red and black pumps. She decided on straitening her hair whereas Bonnie wore a white floral print dress with matching boots and Elena wore a simple black dress with a broad white waist belt and black heels. She let her hair fall in loose curls. After getting ready all the three girls headed at Matt's.

* * *

"Hey Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, you guys look great" Matt greeted them with a smile.

"Hey matt, Thanks" Caroline said and so did Bonnie and Elena.

"I'll go get the drinks" Caroline said and headed to the parlor.

"Elena I'll catch up with you in a minute,okay?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah.. Sure" she said. Great she thought. Now she was left alone with her thoughts. She should've brought a date with herself.

"Uhh.." She said out loud in frustration.

"Hey, what are you doing here Elena. You should be resting" his voice made her turn around. He was wearing a white T-shirt and surprisingly without the leather jacket and black jeans. The shirt fitted him perfectly , his body was definitely hot. She could tell.

"Elena?" He asked after getting no reply.

"Um.. Yeah.. i just.. " She started " I'm fine now, so i came here"she told him.

"Ohkay.." He said still not convinced.

Damn! He hardly knows this girl whom he just met today. And he's already becoming all softy-softy types for her. But she wasn't well , the least he could do was ask her about her health. That's genuine, that's not caring he thought.

"So.. Already friends with Matt i see" she told him trying to start a conversation.

"This"He smirked and pointed to himself. "personality is hard to resist " he told her.

She couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"Oh, that would have been a cool comment if i asked about a girl. But a guy.. " She trailed with her own smirk.

"Are you accusing me of being something ,I'm not" he asked stepping closer " because if you are .. i can surely prove you wrong" he smirked." Do you want me to?" He winked.

She clearly got the double meaning in his comment and all the blood in her body ran to her cheeks. Calm down she told herself. He does that to every girl he sees, that's sure. She's not special. So stop reacting like that!

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction and lack of an answer. She looked beautiful in the dress.. He examined her from head to toe. And the blush was a cherry on the cake. It made her look even more cute. Wait.. Since when did girls became cute to him?

Before she could reply to him. Caroline interrupted them.

"Here" she told Elena handing her a beer.

Her attention was caught by the man in front of her. She watched him with a dreamy gaze.

"You're Doman ,right?" Caroline asked.

Elena giggled at her friends lack of remembering names. Caroline looked at Elena confused and then back at Damon.

"Its Damon" he told her looking at Elena.

"Oh... I'm sorry. Stupid me" Caroline told Damon clearly embarrassed.

"I'm Caroline Forbes" she told him extending her hand.

He took her hand and place a gentle kiss on her hand. She blushed and looked away.

See that? Elena told herself. He does that to everyone. I'm not special she told herself sadly.

"Caroline, I'll be back" she told Caroline.

Damon noticed Elena's change of expression. She was happy few minutes ago. What happened now?

The loud music in the house was giving her a headache. So decided to walk out of the house.

* * *

"Hello..Elena" Someone said in front of her.

she looked up only to be met with..

"Prof. Phil " she said.

"Call me Phil" he told her " we aren't in the class right now" he smiled.

"Phil " she said smiling.

"So why aren't you inside?" He asked her.

"The loud music was giving me a headache" she told him " you lost your way?" She asked, no one would obviously call a prof. at a party she thought.

"No.. i stay here" he told her.

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

" Well.. Matt needed money and i needed a place to stay so.. here i am " he told her clearing her doubts.

"Oh" she said " That's sweet of you for helping Matt" she smiled.

"Its a help exchange" he chuckled " There's no need to thank me" he told her.

"Yeah.." She said" umm.. Prof. Phil .. can you tell me about the reincarnation stuff.." She asked.

"Well, no" he told her coldly.

"Uh..okay" she said. That was not the reply she was expecting.

" Not until you stop calling me prof, it makes me feel old " he smiled.

"Okay, Phil, can you tell me about the reincarnation thing" she asked.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Is it real? i mean.. I'm getting these..." She was cut off.

"Elena.. What are you doing here?" Damon asked confused.

"Ah.. Damon" prof. Phil greeted coldly " I'll leave you two here"he said before walking away.

"And Elena.. " She turned to look at phil.

"You and i can talk tomorrow" he said and went in the house.

"What was he doing here?" Damon asked Elena bitterly.

"Excuse me?who gave you the right to talk to me in that tone?" She asked clearly pissed.

Damon just rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous" he told her " that i was flirting with your friend"

"Again, Excuse me?" Who the hell does he think he is?

"You heard me" he said" you're jealous cause it wasn't you i was interested in " he said.

" You should hear yourself right now! " She exclaimed " you sound like a jealous boyfriend" she said " we just met today and are newly friends, my friends don't talk to me that way. And even if i was talking to him. It is my wish. i don't have to ask for your permission " she replied harshly and walked away.

* * *

"Caroline" Elena approached" I'm going home" after whatever happened she wasn't in the mood to party.

"you okay?" She asked " do you want me to ride you home?" She asked.

What the hell has gotten into him. She was right, what right did he had to talk to her in that way?. He definitely sounded like a creep possessive boyfriend. But he couldn't take the sight of her talking to someone that was not him. And who was she talking to ? That psycho of a Professor. What need did she had to stand so close to him? And she was all smiling and laughing. But she was right she can talk to anyone. He needed to apologize.

Elena took Caroline's offer and reached home. Jeremy was still at the party and her mom and dad were out to their aunt and uncle's house for the weekend. So she had the house to herself. She went for her room and walked in the shower right away.

* * *

He walked into the house and searched for her. But he couldn't find her anywhere. Instead he bumped into that ass of a professor. What kind of professors do attend parties like these, he thought.  
"Ah.. Damon" he greeted him with the same disgusting expression of his again.

"Prof. Phil " he said.

" You know its actually not good to talk to a lady like the way you did" what was he talking about Damon thought.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Ms. Gilbert" he shrugged sipping down a glass of wine.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" He asked angrily.

"No need to get angry" he said calmly " i wasn't eavesdropping, but your voice isn't a hard one to miss" he said.

Could the night get any worse? Damon thought.

"A flash again?" The prof. asked.

Damon was shocked. He didn't have a flash. But wait , how did he knew? He knows? But how?

"Don't give me that look" the professor said " you know exactly what I'm talking about" he said.

"How.. Did.. " He was cut off by the prof. Again.

"How did i know this? Who told me? Isn't what matters the point is that i know" he said that and walked away.

Did that just happen? How did he know all of this?Who is this man? The prof obviously hated Damon. But he had to somehow know about the memory flashes. But just then he spotted Caroline walking in the house again. Elena.

" Hey caroline" he said " where's Elena?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um.. Actually we kind of had an argument and i wanted to talk to her" he said.

"Oh.. So you are the one that fucked up her mood? " she asked.

" I did not " he denied like a kid being accused of stealing a candy.

"Well she's not here" she shrugged.

"Then where is she?" He asked.

"i dropped her at her place" she said and walked away.

"Oh.. 'Kay" he said disappointed.

" Hey Caroline, wait " he said " can you tell me where she lives?"

* * *

After taking a long relaxing shower. she stepped out of the bathroom in a towel.

she approached her door for a night wear. she stopped mid-way when she heard ruffling of the tree outside her window. Must be the wind she thought. A knock ,she heard. she approached her window now and saw...

"Damon?" she asked confused.

"hey.." he replied " mind giving me a hand here?" he asked.

she helped him hop into her room. He smirked when he took in her appearance. she looked 'hot'.

when she saw him smirking damn, she thought. she still was angry and now he saw her half naked.

"turn around" she said.

"why?" he asked.

"Damon.." she said seriously.

"Don't Damon me" he rolled his eyes and turned around.

After dressing into something decent.

"what are you doing here?" she asked "why did you just climbed into my room at 9 pm?" she asked raising a brow.

" Because.. i didn't wanted to be caught by Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert"he said.

"Damon.. you know that's not the answer to my question" she obviously won't tell him that her parents aren't home. Sure he's Damon and she feels like she can trust him... but still..

"fine.." he said rolling his oceanic blue eyes. Elena Stop! she told herself. You're supposed to be mad at him. she told herself.

" I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier" he said not meeting her eyes.

He wanted to apologize. wow. she didn't see that coming. why does he makes situations this romantic. It's not even like we are dating. I wonder how would he apologize if i were his girlfriend... stop!

"oh" was all he could say. really Elena? Oh? " well okay then" she said.

"so you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"No.. you didn't say i'm sorry" she said crossing her arms. this is fun she thought. He rolled his eyes at he reply. She wanted him to say that to her. Well its not that difficult he said.

"I'm sorry" he said not meeting her gaze.

"really?" he now looked at her face and saw her wicked smile. Oh so she was playing with him. Okay.. i won't make it easy oh her either.

He stepped forward and she isntantly took a step back. He kept walking until her back touched the wall. He noticed her sharp intake of breath.

"Elena.." he said trying to sound breathless.

He took one of her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

" I'm sorry" he said.

Her gaze fell on his lips. Elena stay calm. He's doing this on purpose.

" It's okay " she said looking away.

He took her face in his hands and made her look in the eyes.

"say it, again " he asked

She melted under his gaze. She could feel his hot breath.

"it's fine, Damon" she said breathless.

Satisfied by her reaction Damon stepped back and turn around for the window to leave.

He looked back at her and saw her eyes closed.

" Goodbye Elena " he said smirking at her.

She opened her eyes and saw him. she composed herself.

"Bye, Damon" she said.

" God I have to climb down this tree again" he mumbled and she heard.

When he reached half way down the tree. He heard her calling his name.

"Damon..." she called out.

"yeah?" he asked.

" just as you know..." she started " No one's at home" she chuckled and closed the window.

Fool Salvatore. He said and hopped down the tree,started his car and drove away.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think ;)**

**Follow me at twitter: delovefic**

**Leave me a review!**

**-EDS**


	5. Chapter 5: Ditto

**chapter 5: Ditto.**

**A/N: so in this chapter Damon and Elena will finally reveal that they have flashes about each other. Just a but info. Everything else .. That chapter holds. So here's chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Saturday.

Damon woke up with a pleasant dream. He and Katherine were in a palace when he finally decided to tell her how he felt. That how much he loved her and wanted a family with her.

The feeling felt so real, beautiful it brought him peace.

He cared about Elena. He knew he did. It doesn't matters he did meet her few days ago. But things between them had be pretty good since the night of the party. He had Elena always on his mind. As much cliche it sounded, but he liked the feeling. So today he decided on telling her really good friend about his memory flashes secret. He wanted her to know everything about him.

He got up freshened his self up and headed at Elena's place.

When he reached her house he could hear Elena's giggle. As much as he knew Elena told him Jeremy would be out and here mom and dad were not home either. Then who could she be talking to?

He knocked her door and met with none other then..

"Ah.. Damon.." Stefan greeted.

What was he doing here?

"Elena.." Stefan started" Damon's here"

Elena came from behind Stefan and Greeted Damon.

"Hey Damon, come in " she smiled.

Damon ignored Stefan and went inside.

"Okay Elena.." Stefan said " I'll have to go, and thanks for the history notes" stefan smiled.

"Its okay Stefan, I'll see you later" she said.

See you later? Damon thought. Does she has plans with him?

After Stefan left, Damon was relieved that he and Elena were alone, and could possibly talk now.

"So.. Damon" Elena said

"Yes Elena?" He smirked.

She went to her bedroom and Damon reluctantly followed.

"What are your plans for today?" Damon asked not able to hold it back.

"For now I'll be doing laundry and cleaning my room and later in the evening I, Caroline Stefan and Bonnie are meeting at the grill" she shrugged "what are your plans?" She asked.

"Well.. I'll be helping Elena clean her room" he said and she she giggled.

"Really?" She asked amused.

"Why not?" Damon smirked and picking up a bra from the chair" when i get to see this" he smirked.

She snatched it from his hands and threw it in the laundry basket.

"Ass" she muttered.

"Why do you like it?" He asked mischievously.

"Don't distract me" she said faking annoyance.

"What's that?" Damon pointed to a old Maroon book on her table.

He walked towards the book. Elena just ignored. Her back was facing Damon so she didn't had an idea about what Damon was referring to.

Damon picked up the book and saw the 1st page. Katherine Pierce with her photo. Damon's heart skipped a beat.  
What is this book? He thought. And how does Elena has this book?

When Elena came back to her room she saw Damon with the book staring blankly at the page.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She marched towards him and snatched the book angrily.

"Why does she look like you ?" Damon asked confused.

"i.. i don't know" there was no point in hiding anything. He already saw that picture. And she needed to tell someone about it at least. Damon won't judge her.. She knew that.

"Don't lie Elena" Damon stated.

"It was my 17 th Birthday when all of this started. Everyday i have these nightmares and flashes about her. i mean she looks like me i feel her in my dreams and flashes. So one day i went to the library and inquired about if there is any news or any book related on Katherine Pierce. And then i got this book. Turns out she was mysteriously killed on her birthday and when i was about to find out who.. Some pages of the book is missing. Look i know i sound like a psycho talking about flashes and feeling nightmares.. But its the truth i do get them.. And it sucks that i can't share it with anyone" she stated crying.

"Elena.. " Damon approached her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed uncontrollably in his arms and he let her.

"And the most weird part is.." She said between her sobs" i get flashes about you.. I've been getting them even before i met you.." She said now looking at him.

" I get them.. Too.." Damon whispered.

"What..?" Elena asked.

" i know it sounds crazy.. But i do get these memory flashes as well.." He stated.

Elena took time processing her thoughts. How's it even possible?

"But how?" She asked shocked.

He chuckled and looked at her." Welcome to the group of i don't know either" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"The book.. It says.. That the Princess lived at Mystic Falls.. That's here.. And there's only one palace here.. But.. Its abandoned and people don't dare to go there.. They say.. Its.. Haunted" she informed him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked confused.

"That.. If we.. Want to find out.. Something at least...we should go there.." She said.

Damon thought about it and it didn't seem like a bad idea. Maybe they could get answers to their questions.

"Okay.." He said smiling.

They both arrived at the now miserable palace. The whole house was covered with climbers and plants.. There were cracks everywhere on the wall and the windows were broken. But it was huge.

They both walked into the house.. Well the door didn't seem to exist at all so it was a hard task.

The moment they stepped into the house a sharp pain bolted through Damon's body and he fell on the ground groaning in pain and agony.

"DAMON!" Elena exclaimed and bent down to help him.

"Elena..watch aarghh" he groaned clutching his head.

Someone behind Elena hit her hard on the head and she fainted on the spot.

"ELENA" she could hear Damon's voice .. But the voice faded slowly.

When Elena woke up her hands and legs were tied and Damon was in the same position in front of her. He looked terrible blood was flowing through a cut on his forehead.

"Damon.." Elena whispered.

"Damon.." She called out crying.

"Elena..?" Damon said weakly.  
"You need to get out of here" he explained.

"No.. i won't leave you here" she denied.

"Elena.. Some crazy asshole has tied up us here.. You need to leave, Now" he said seriously.

"You won't make me do that Damon" she said determined.

"Oh.. Look the love birds are awake.." The man said. This is not happening.

"Prof. Phil " Elena's mouth hung low open.

"You!" Damon exclaimed angrily. " What do you want with us " Damon stated raging.

"Calm.. Down... i kept you here for my master" Phil said.

"You love sick fools, for ages my master waited for this moment" Phil said angrily.

"What are you talking about ?" Damon spat angrily.

You'll get to know everything really soon.. Phil smiled wickedly and leaved their room.

**A/N: And that's it. The drama.. Lol you guys should guess me the master. I already know who the master is. ;)**

**Follow me on twitter: delovefic**

**Leave me a review!**

**-EDS**


	6. Chapter 6: My Past Life-1

**Chapter 6: My Past Life-1**

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews/follows/favorites.. Means a ton to me. You'll soon know the master.. Haha**  
**Here's chapter 6**

Chapter 6:

Phil came again in an hour later.

"You" Phil said pointing towards Damon " Has caused a lot of pain to my Master, i have been given orders from my master to make you suffer" Phil smiled wickedly.

"NO!" Elena yelled"Don't hurt him please" she cried " Please i beg"

He ignored Elena's request completely and started hitting Damon fists, kicks, shovel..

Damon yelped in pain. But the worst was that on the other side Elena cried in pain too. Damon coughed blood and so did Elena. He could bear the pain but Elena can't . How's that possible.

"Elena..". Damon called out weakly.

That caught Phil's attention and he looked at her. The same bruises, the cuts .. Were shared by both of them. How was that possible.

"Damon.." She called out weakly.

And fainted.

* * *

"Katherine, you're turning 17 today" her mom the queen told her.

"I'm aware of it ,mom" she said knowing where the topic was headed.

"Its time for you honey to choose a wise man and get married" her mom told her.

"Mom.. i don't want to be pushed into being married" Katherine said for the umpteenth time that week.

"But there are many wise Prince ready to get married to you , honey. Why don't you just choose" her mom insisted.

Katherine sighed. They wouldn't stop. Never. But she didn't wanted to get married. She wanted to love. Not just being tagged to a Prince and be trapped forever.

Its was her birthday ball. The whole town was invited. Her mom was helping her get ready and finally it was time to be welcoming the guests. The whole town was invited. She hated this.. She hated balls. It was her birthday she was supposed to enjoy. But no ..being a princess ' having a good time' was forbidden. They will force her to meet Princes even today.

The band started playing music for her entry. All the eyes in the room spotted her. Her introduction was given and her dad the king waited at the bottom of the stairs to join her so she could meet Price Stefan. Before her father could take her to meet him he whispered.

"Don't make a fool of me today" he said smiling a fake on at the people that passed by.

"I'm not going to take another rejection from you, today" he told her.

That's it. Katherine thought. There was nothing she could do now.

"Good Evening" Grayson greeted to a man in front of her.

He had sandy blonde hair and Emerald green eyes. He greeted Katherine with a smile. Katherine curtsied and offered her hand on which he gently placed a feather light kiss.

"May i have a dance with the Princess?" He asked politely.

He was polite. Good-looking. But he was not what she wanted.

"Yes" Grayson answered before she could reply.

The dance was quiet. Like all the other dances she had with the Princes she met before. After the dance she excused her self.

She was roaming about ignoring everyone that passed by. She stared at the floor and kept walking. That didn't last long when she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw the most beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

"Please forgive me" she apologized.

"That's is fine" he said smiling at her.

"Damon Salvatore" he introduced.

"Princess Katherine" she said extending her hand on which he placed a gentle kiss. This kiss was not like the one with Stefan. It had a tingle type of feeling to it.

"May i have a dance with the Princess?" He asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, you may" she smiled.

"So Princess .." He started. No one was supposed to talk whilst they danced. But he did.. Not that she minded.

"Please call me Katherine" she said smiling.

"Katherine.. How old today?" He asked smirking.

"Its not gentlemanly types for you to ask a lady her age" Katherine said with a smile.

"You gave me the liberty to call you Katherine, you surely won't mind to inform me your age" he said smiling.

What was with his smile and his eyes? It made her feel warm inside.

"Seventeen" she replied.

"Ahh.. Then let me guess. Forced into marriage, yet?" He asked.

"How do you know?" She asked surprised.

"Well.. Same here" he replied.

"You're a prince?" She asked.

"Unlucky" he replied smiling.

She giggled at his response. At least someone shared the same thoughts as her.

Next day Katherine woke up with a smile. The last dance she had kept playing in her head again and again. She had nothing on the list of things to do today so she thought she'll have a day to herself. She ordered for her maid and she came rushing in. After taking a bath and a shower. She snuck out of the palace to her secret spot.

She walked with her journal to the old oak tree behind the palace. No one came here ever. So she was relieved that no one would disturb her and she could relax and write about her birthday in her journal.

" i have the pleasure of meeting you again" the velvety voice called out and she looked up in an instant. He disturbed her , but she didn't mind.

"Damon.." She said " what are you doing here?" She asked.

" i was just getting away from the drama and decided to take a walk.. The tree seemed a nice place, but its already reserved i see" he said smirking.

"Well.. It is" she said with a Princess pride.

"Mind if i join you?" He asked.

That shouldn't be that bad she thought. She can write in her journal later.

"You may" she said smiling.

He sat beside her. She'd be in trouble if someone watched her this way. But she didn't wanted to care. For once in her life.

"So.. What are you busy doing?" He asked.

" Something.." She said trying to keep her journal out of his reach. She just wrote about it.

"okay" he replied getting the hint.

He suddenly had an idea in his head. He saw her special place. Now he wanted to show her his special place.

" Is there somewhere you have to be today?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" She asked instead.

"i want to show you something" he smiled.

"i..uh.." She started. She wanted to say yes. But if she went missing for a long time that will be trouble.

"You should not worry too much" he said taking in her hesitation " for once" he added.

He was right. She had a life. She can take her own decisions.

"Okay" she said standing up.

They've been walking for ten minutes now. When she finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" She asked curious.

" You'll see" he smiled.

She heard water gushing and running. And she finally knew where they were.

"Wow.." She said taking in the beauty of the scene " its beautiful" she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled.

In a matter of time it started raining. Damon rushed to take a shelter under a tree.

"I'm.. Sorry" he started and looked back but she wasn't standing beside him.

He saw her. She was standing her eyes closed. She giggled when the rain tickled her skin. She loved rains. But she never got a chance getting out in the rain being a princess. But she decided to not care today, right?

Damon saw her with a smile on his face. She looked beautiful, angelic. Her giggles made his heart flutter. He was glad she allowed him to bring her here. Else he wouldn't be able to take in the beautiful sight that played in front of him. She was innocent and beautiful who hated her royal duties. He hated them too. But she complied with the rules where he didn't. He joined her.

"You shouldn't get wet" he said" you'll get sick" he added.

" i promised to not care for today " she said simply.

Just then she sneezed and he chuckled proving his point. He offered her his court like a gentlemen which she gladly accepted. They both took a shelter under a tree. When she finally broke the silence.

"i always loved rain" she started "but my parents wouldn't allow me ever " she added sadly.

"Some times i wish i weren't a princess, just a normal girl. With a normal family. Where i wouldn't have to care about my dress, my behavior my duties" she sighed.

"Welcome to the party" he said.

She looked at him.

"You don't like it either?" She asked.

"Not at all. i want to get out of this place. i don't want people to obey me just because I'm the Prince. i don't want them to be scared of me. i never wanted this.. But as i said yesterday.. Unlucky" he said.

He was like her in many ways. He thought like her. Had wishes like her.

Their eyes locked for a moment and he inched a bit closer to her. She didn't step back instead she just closed her eyes. And it was what he needed. He closed the distance between them placing his lips on hers. Electricity jolted through him and he knew she felt it too. She instantly wrapped his hands around his neck pulling him closer.

* * *

"Elena?" Damon tried to wake her up.

"Damon..?" She asked weakly.

"Oh, thank god you're fine" he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She asked.

"i don't know.. Phil hit me and the had the effect on you.." Damon started" and after that he just rushed out of the room. Are you okay?" He asked.

"It hurts" she replied honestly " my head" she groaned clutching her head.

"They guy is dead" Damon spat angrily.

" i had a memory about you" she said and that caught his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"We kissed" she admitted blushing.

"In the rain" he stated and she nodded.

"How do you know?" She asked.

" I dreamt about it .. Few days ago" he admitted.

The door flew open and Phil marched in and someone beside him.

He hit Damon hard on the head and he and Elena both groaned in pain.

"Phil.. i told you not to hit hard" The man had a familiar voice.

And he stepped into the room.

"Klaus.." Damon groaned and then everything went black.

**A/N: And the right guess goes to Debbie1689**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Follow me on twitter: delovefic**

**Leave me a review!**

**-EDS**


	7. Chapter 7: My Past Life 2

**Chapter 7: My Past Life-2**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.. i hope this chapter answers your questions. So here's chapter 7**

**Chapter 7:**

After the hard hit to the head. Damon woke up. The last thing he remembered was seeing Klaus? He was his mom's boss who made them move her. Now he understands all. He did it on purpose. But why would he do that?

"Elena?" He said looking around the room.

"Elena!" He called again panic setting in"ugh" he groaned out loud.

He had to do something quick. He can't let Klaus do anything to her. He heard someone stir beside him.

"Elena?" Damon called out again.

"Ah.." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Damon asked.

"Alaric.." He replied still in pain.

"The history teacher?" Damon asked.

"Yeah.." Alaric said.

" Do you have any idea, how did we got here? Or what's happening?" Damon asked curious.

"What's your name?" Alaric asked.

"Damon.." He said "enough with the greeting, please tell me what's happening. Elena is not here too" Damon asked desperately asking for help. He couldn't wait a moment longer knowing that Elena could be in danger. He had to do something. He can't lose her. He just can't.

"Wait.. Elena's here too?" Alaric asked.

"She was" Damon said angrily.

"Its all my fault i shouldn't have brought her here with me" Damon said shutting his eyes. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Elena.

"i need you to believe me Damon" Alaric said " whatever I'm about to say. Just believe me" Alaric instructed.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"You and Elena.." Alaric searched for the right words to explain" This life, isn't your first life Damon" Alaric said.

"Figured much, but what does that has to do with anything?" Damon asked confused.

"You and Elena are soul mates" Alaric said. soulmates? Damon thought. Is that theory even true. Sure he liked Elena.. But soulmates?

"Your being transferred here, the memory flashes, the strange pull towards each other.. Isn't just a coincidence" Alaric stated " i did a bit of a research. I'm a sucker for history. And the whole Reincarnation and soulmates theory was really appealing to me.." Alaric started " Then this weird guy met me at a coffee shop one day and started a conversation about soulmates and handed me a book. The book had Elena's and your photo. i was shocked. I mean i didn't knew about you but i surely knew Elena. And then the guy told me he had another book. i wanted that book too. So i agreed. The guy drugged me and held me captive for days. And now here i am" Alaric stated shaking his head at it own stupidity.

"That's a lot to take in " Damon said. His face showed no emotions.

" i know.. But listen we can't wait for longer. Elena is in danger" Alaric said.

"But what does Klaus has to do with everything?" Damon asked.

"That's the thing.. You don't have your complete memories back" Alaric said " But i can help you." Alaric offered.

"How?" Damon asked.

"You need your memories back from the past so that you can recall and understand the whole Klaus thing" Alaric informed.

"So you mean that Klaus is from my past too?" Damon asked.

"Let's hope that" Alaric said unsure " but it wouldn't hurt you to know if he belongs to your past, in fact that will help you more" Alaric proposed.

"Okay.. What do i have to do?" Damon asked.

"Focus" Alaric said.

"On what?" Damon asked impatiently.

"On Elena.. On the memories you got until now, the time you spent with her" Alaric stated.

Damon recalled the first day her met her. How peaceful and angelic she looked. How that single touched gave him his 1st memory of her about the past. Her smile. Everything about her was breathtaking. Damon smiled thinking about it all. The dream he had about Katherine and him few days ago.

"Anything happened?" Alaric asked.

"What.. Uh.. No nothing" Damon said.

"Try once more.. Something,anything should trigger you memory" Alaric said.

Damon tried once again. But nothing happened.

They sat in silence for a moment.

Alaric snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Damon choking.

"What is it?" Alaric panicked

Alaric tried everything he could. But Damon was still choking.

Damon coughed a bit after catching his breath. When the choking stopped eventually.

"What happened?" Alaric asked confused.

"Elena.." Damon said.

"What about her?" Alaric's brows furrowed in confusion.

"i don't know.. Its weird but whatever she feels i do too. Her physical pain agony is felt by me too" Damon said.

"How's that possible?" Alaric asked confused.

"i .. i don't know" Damon stated. He realized suddenly.

"Oh my god.." Damon said his voice laced with panic.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"If i felt myself choking.. That means.. " Damon's face went blank.

"That someone tried killing Elena?" Alaric completed.

"i have to do something" Damon groaned angrily. His mind was swirling with emotions. His fear for Elena. His care for Elena. Rage.

"Arghh.." Damon clutched his head. Flashes sudden memories rushed one after the other. Nothing made sense, The sudden images, voices.. Everything.

"What is it Damon?" Alaric stated with fear " Damon look at me?" Alaric demanded"Damon!" He exclaimed.

The sharp pain in Damon's head subsided. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Damon.. You okay?" Alaric asked.

"It all makes sense" Damon said.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"My memories.. i got them back" Damon stated anger written all over his face.  
He closed his eyes and recalled all his past life events.

* * *

I love her. And I'll tell her today. I'll ask to marry her. The past two months had been amazing. He got to knew Katherine more and more. She was more like him in many ways. He fell for her the moment he saw her in the rain. He had sent his message to her to meet him at the falls early morning. He got ready quickly and headed for the falls right away.

He couldn't keep his nerves in control. They both have been meeting each other daily. He knew she liked him but his nerves kept getting the best of him. But he won't back out, not now at least. He reached the falls within no time and looked around. She wasn't here till now. She will be.

"Damon.." He heard her call out.

He looked around and saw her. She looked beautiful as always.

"Elena.." He said smiling.

"Why did you call me here early this morning?" She asked confused.

" i wanted to ask you something.." He started.

"Yes?" She asked. He smiled again. God , why was this difficult.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Elena looked at him confused. She stepped closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"No .. Nothing right" Damon said smiling.

"What so you mean?" She asked confused.

"I'm talking about myself " he said" the moment i saw you.. Smiling in that rain. The shocks the kiss sent me. The way i think about you every time. I'm not alright" he said.

"What are you trying to say?" Elena asked deepening her frowning face.

"i mean.. i.. i can't stay without seeing you for a day.. i want to be there each time you smile. i want to make you smile. i want to be with you... i love you.. and I'll love you till my last breath" he said now relaxing.

She stopped. Her time stopped. Wasn't it what she wanted to hear? Him loving her? Yes.. She always imagined how would he finally confess his love for her. She thought about 10 different reactions. But reality was different. She was not able to speak.

Her lack of response made Damon doubt her decision. Did she love him? Did he made a mistake?

"Damon.. i.." Elena started.

"Elena you don't have to return my feelings.." Damon said trying to hide the hurt in his words.

She replied him with a heart searing kiss. A kiss that displayed her emotion her passion her love for him. He was taken aback for a moment but readily returned the favor.

"i love you" she said resting her forehead on his.

A/N: i know i shouldn't leave the story here. But I'll post the next chapter soon.

Leave me a review!

-EDS


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8:My Past Life 3

The memories made my heart flutter. I hadn't realized that I was so in love with the girl I happened to know for a long time. Two lives combined. I'd do anything in my power to save her.

"Damon?" I heard Alaric whisper.  
"Are you okay?" I was about to reply rudely, but I had to push away my anger for her.

" We need to find her " I stated running a hand over my face. The exhaustion from the day was catching up with me, but its not the time to rest.

"I know, and I have a way too" Alaric stated and I snapped my head in his direction, narrowing my eyes into slits. If he knew a way out all along? Why couldn't he inform me earlier?

" And you couldn't state that a little early?" I lashed out on him voicing my thoughts.

"I tried, but you were too busy catching up with your memories. I thought, I'll give you time to let it sink in" He defended himself.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked curiously.

"Not we, you" He stated.

"What about you?" I asked. Sure, I wanted Elena out first but I couldn't leave this man here to suffer.

"I'll be fine" he said dismissing it "Its Elena we need to worry about" He replied and that instantly got all of my attention. He was right.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

* * *

PAST

Everything felt like a dream. Yes, this was my dream but now I was living my dream. It was surreal, but the truth. I was getting married to the person I loved with all my heart. A girl couldn't get anything better In her life. A ghost of smiles always appeared on my face whenever I thought about him. I was insanely in love with him and it consumed me. He excited me and everything about him made me love him even more.

" Miss Katherine?" My lady maid knocked at my door.

"Come in" I replied.

"I've got a letter for you, Miss Katherine" she smiled and placed the letter on my table.

"Thank you , Lily. You may leave" I smiled back at her. She smiled, curtsied and obeyed my order.

I got up , from where I was sitting on my bed and made my way to the table. When my eyes landed up on the envelope my heart fluttered in excitement. It was from Damon. I gently opened the letter and started reading the contents.

Miss Katherine,

Two more week until your birthday and the day I can call you Mrs. Salvatore, and I'm not allowed to see my bride for two days more. How am I gonna survive ?  
Meet me at our place today at 11 am.

Love always,

Damon.

I folded the letter neatly and added it to the stack of letters I had from him. Only two more days. I smiled at the thought and started getting ready to meet Damon. The tradition restricted me to see Damon, but a little sneaking around wouldn't really hurt. I thought and smirked at that.

At 10:45 am I sneaked out from castle successfully and smiled at my victory. I made my way to the old tree behind the castle where I met Damon after the ball , the other day.

"Damon?" I called out for him looking around. I heard someone behind me and turned around. There was no one. My brows furrowed in confusion. I heard someone chuckle from behind the tree, I made my way too it. On seeing no one I called out for him again.

"Damon you can stop now. Its scaring me" I stated my fear.

"Don't worry ,love" I heard someone call out from behind me. I frantically turned around and a sharp blow to my heard made me scream and everything went black.

I tried opening my eyes and an action as simple as that jolted pain through my body. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was waiting for Damon.

"You were out for quite a long,Love" someone stated. The voice seemed familiar.

I tried opening my eyes again.

"Klaus?" I stated with a bit fear and anger in my voice.

"Oh don't give me that look,love" he smiled at me and that sent nervous shivers down my spine.

"Let me go " I demanded angrily.

"Feisty little thing,aren't you?" He stated smirking. " But that makes me want to love you even more" He said looking at me.

"I'm about to get married to Damon, Klaus. How can you do this to your friend?" I asked trying to keep my anger at bay.

"Friend?" He scoffed. " Damon, never really considered me his friend. He always got what he wanted, while I watched. He got the power , I wanted. The things that I worked hard for, was served to him on a plate of silver. He even got, you" he spat his hate for Damon.

Damon would never do anything like this to Klaus. He spoke highly of him. He adored his friend.

"That's a lie" I stated angrily defending Damon. " He loves you as a friend Klaus" I said " and I was never yours to begin with"

"You are supposed to be mine. It will be our marriage two days later. You are mine, only" He replied with hateful eyes. Hate for Damon.

" I Love Damon" I said not being able to hold it back. He laughed at my confession and strolled towards me. Clutching my hair in his hand he jerked my head back and I yelped in pain.

" Say you love me " He demanded angrily.

"Leave me Klaus, you're hurting me" I begged fearfully as tears strolled down my face.

" Say you love me " he demanded yet again.

" Go to hell " I spat.

He laughed bitterly at my words.

"Damon will pay for you, now" He told me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

" You can't hurt him" I stated.

" He must be really scared over your missing. I'll feed him lies that he'll believe, and I'll make sure I kill him, In front of your eyes. I'll kill every single person you ever loved" he said glaring at me and leaving me in the room chained to the wall.

The fear of his words sank in. I can't let him hurt Damon. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall that were desperately trying to fall.

I have been crying for what felt like forever. The door to the room opened with a thud and Klaus walked in.

"you know i love you" Klaus cried in front of me.

"Get away from me please" I cried " let me go "

"Katherine, my love, don't cry, you know I'll never hurt you. You know how much I love you." He stated calmly.

On getting no reply he punched the wall I sat leaning on.

"DON'T CRY" he yelled.

"If you love me you'll let me go" I tried to show that she wasn't afraid of him.

"You know that's the thing love. i can't" he said bitterly.

" The moment i leave you, you'll go running back to him" he said out loud but more to  
himself.

"You...y.. Yu.. You.. Can trust me" I  
stammered sobbing.

He paused and looked at her.  
His long hair covering his whole face making it difficult for her to make out his face.

"i love you" he said with a mixture of hurt and anger." Say you love me" he demanded again.

"i.. " I stammered.

"SAY IT " he yelled.

I didn't reply.

A stinging pain to my left cheek forced me to open my eyes and I realized he slapped me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Katherine" he changed his demeanor " I didn't mean to hurt you " he said crying.

"You should understand I'm doing this for both of us" he said Cupping her face in his  
hands. " i did so many things for you. I became a killer for you. FOR YOU! " He yelled.

This got my attention. He did not. No he couldn't do it to Damon.

A shiny object in his hand caught my attention. It was a ring. My mothers ring with blood on it.

"You didn't kill them?" I asked fear and anger lacing my every word.

He let out a cruel laugh and a sob at the same time.

"I'm sorry! But it was for our best" he stood up pacing around the room. " It was for our future" he told me coming to sit  
near her again. To his action I shifted further at the side avoiding his touch. He forcefully turned my face at him with his hand. Disgust written all over my face. As I cried.

"I Hate You!" I exclaimed.

He banged my head on the wall. And everything went black.

END PAST.

* * *

"Elena,Elena,Elena..tsk tsk tsk" The man mocked in front of me. I knew him from my dream. Klaus.

"What do you want?" I spat angrily.

" Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He chuckled and slowly moved, towards me. I was tied to a chair and the hard blow to my head hurt like hell, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching me suffer. Instantly my mind wandered to Damon. I hoped he was fine. It was difficult for me to keep my strong facade in front of Klaus. I had to keep my tears at bay for Damon.

The door opened and my head snapped in the direction with a little hope. All the hope was crushed when I saw Phil walk in.

" Your work is done, Master" he stated in his sickly voice.

"Ah.. Where are they?" Klaus asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Right here" Phil stated pushing two bodies in the room that were handcuffed and were bleeding profusely. It took me a moment to realize the man and woman in front of me. My eyes widened in horror and I turned my head towards Klaus glaring at him and desperately trying to break through the clutches that held me captive.

" Surprise,Love" Klaus stated with a smirk.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

**A/N: can you'll please guess me the man and woman? ;)**  
**I know in the chapter I promised to post soon.**

**I'm really sorry for the lack of update. It took me months to get this chapter out, and I don't really have an excuse for myself on this.**

**If you all are still with me , then leave me a review ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Temporary Relief

Chapter 9: Temporary Relief.

* * *

"Klaus, I swear if you hurt them" I yelled at top of my voice.

"Oh no , honey. Their time to die is yet to come. You can relax for now" He winked at me.

" Leave them now Klaus. My parents have nothing to do with this" I begged.

"They are your parents Elena, they have to die" He said and I flinched at his harsh tone.

* * *

PAST.

"Where is Katherine?" I half yelled the lady maid who had seen Katherine last.

" I last saw her in the morning Mr. Salvatore" she informed me clearly afraid " I last gave her the letter that was from you" she said

Letter? I didn't write any letter to Katherine. Who would play such a sick game with us?

"Damon" my head snapped up in the direction from where Klaus entered in the room.

"Tell me you found her" I asked desperately. Running a hand over my face. I knew the answer already.

"I'm afraid not " He informed looking down and not meeting my eyes  
" I have bad news for you, Damon" that got my attention.

He looked at me with sad eyes. Debating , whether to tell me or not.

"What is it?" I asked fear evident in my voice.

" The king and the queen are missing, as well " He replied looking away.

"What? How?" I asked. Katherine was already missing and now the king and queen as well.

" I have no idea " He declared.

" Where were they last?" I asked him.

" The king and the queen were with Mr. Klaus. Discussing about Princess Katherine" A guard spoke from the corner of the room.

I watched as Klaus turned around and glared at the guard. Was there something klaus wasn't telling me about?

"Klaus?" I asked for an explanation.

"Uh.. Yes. I was with them. But they were perfectly fine when I left them" he told me.

" We need to find them " I said out loud. Klaus nodded.

" I'll see what I can do" He told me and left the room.

I quickly made my way to Katherine's chamber.

I searched every corner of her chamber looking for the letter she received in the morning. I noticed a stack of letters on her table and made my way to it. I opened the recent letter that was placed by her early this morning. I read its contents and my eyes widened in horror. She's out from the castle since 11 am. Its 5 pm now.. What could've happened with her?

I shook my head and composed myself. I couldn't think negatively. I needed to find her.

I made my way to the old oak tree behind the castle. I looked around searching for anything that would lead me to her. A shiny object near the trunk of the tree caught my attention. It was her locket with K inscribed on it. She was here.

I noticed that there were shoe imprints of two different people on the ground that led behind the tree.

From behind the tree there was only one pair of shoe imprints. That led to the fields. I followed the trail of shoes. The trail ended midway leaving me in the middle of the fields. I looked around for any clue , but found nothing. I groaned kicking a small rock on the ground. I closed my eyes and took calm breaths. I had no time to waste, I reminded myself.

I opened my eyes and saw a place where eagles and crows were flying at a far distance. That got my attention and I hurriedly made my way to it.

As i got near the place I saw a white thin cloth with red blood patches covering something.

I ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline pumping in my body out of fear. My suspicions were confirmed when I realized that the cloth was covering a dead body.

I stopped in front of the body. My hands not willing to uncover it. Gathering as much courage as I could I bent down to uncover the face that was hidden by the cloth.

My heartbeat accelerated as I started pulling the cloth away. I saw as the cloth slowly revealed a forehead with a sharp cut and dry blood to it. I let out a breath which I didn't realize I was holding, when I took in the sight in front of me fearfully.

It was Queen Miranda.

"Katherine!" I yelled calling out for her looking around. I saw an old structure at a distance which looked like a barn and ran towards it.

When I opened the door , I realized it wasn't a barn after all. It was the place where slaves were held captive during war times.

I checked in every corner of the place looking for her. She had to be around. I could feel it. After looking through the huge place for about half an hour. I came across a room which was locked. I tried opening the door but was unsuccessful.  
I took a few steps back angling myself so that I could hit the door with my shoulder forcefully.

I applied much needed power to the door and it fell with a thud to the ground. Revealing the sight I was dying inside for.

"Katherine!" I called out for her. She was chained to a wall and there were bruises on her beautiful face.

"Katherine?" I called out for her again. She was unconscious. Her breathing was the proof that she was still alive. I shook her again.

Her expression turned into a grimace as she tried opening her eyes. She fluttered her eyes open and I stared at the chocolate pools for a moment.

"Damon?" She called out weakly.

"I'm here, you're fine" I soothed her. She started crying and I swear I heard my heart break in that moment.

"Shh.. Its fine " I kissed her forehead " who did this to you?" I asked her.

"Kl.. Klaus" she said before bursting into more tears.

"Klaus?" I asked not believing her. I must've heard wrong I thought.

She only nodded.

I was seething with anger. Why would Klaus do this? He was my friend. But as he was the last person seen with the queen and king, and his interest in knowing Katherine confirmed his actions.

"We need to get out of here, Katherine" I pulled her up so that she could stand. It was then I noticed that her right leg was bleeding. That Bastard.

Me made our way to the door of the place, when I saw the person  
I was hating with every fiber in my body.

"Well , well if it isn't for the knight I shining armor" He smirked at the sight in front of his eyes.

"Stay the hell away from us Klaus" I spat angrily.

" Your empty threats have no effect on me" He stated with a hateful glint to his eyes.

"You were supposed to be my friend Klaus, I trusted you!" I exclaimed. Betrayal lacing my words.

"That applies to you as well " He replied calmly " while you enjoyed the benefits of belonging to the royal family. I struggled here to be something, and still after everything you get everything. You get her " He pointed towards Katherine who was barely keeping it together. He eyes were drooping shut due to her injuries and loss of blood.

" MOVE" I yelled at Klaus. Not recognizing the person in front of me. He was no friend of mine.

He didn't move from where he was standing. Instead he took two towards us.

A hard hit to my head made me groan in pain as I saw katherine being ripped out of my hands by Klaus.

"Damon!" I heard Katherine's shrilled scream and everything blacked out.

I woke up hearing two voices. I recognized Klaus's voice as he talked to a lady. I opened my eyes as I saw a lady with Klaus.

"Its time, Klaus" She stated calmly.

"I'm not done with them yet " Klaus glared at her " you're a witch , do something Emily" He started pacing the floor.

"Their bond is too strong to break Klaus. My power isn't that strong to break it" She reasoned " Its either them who die or you" She reminded him.

Klaus ran a hand over his face clearly in thought, debating on what to do.

" I want my revenge , Emily " He said looking at her. They both really deep in the conversation because none of them realized I was hanging to their every word spoken.

" I have a spell " she informed Klaus and that instantly got his attention.

"What spell?" He asked curiously.

" Its a reincarnation spell " she eyed Klaus for a reaction. " Its inevitable that they have to die tonight. But the spell will make sure that they are born in some other century from now. They won't remember each other. The spell will make sure you're around them in their century. You will have your memories, so that you can take your revenge. " she explained.

A spell? I thought. Is this some kind of a sick joke? I had to make sure Katherine was fine.

" Do it " He ordered.

" Get the girl and him " she pointed towards me and I shut my eyes quickly " to the main hall " she added and walked out of the room.

I kept my eyes shut the whole time as Klaus dragged me to the hall.

* * *

**A/N: The past part will be ending in the next chapter and it will be an emotional one. Please share your thoughts :)**

**Until next time...**


End file.
